I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking mechanisms and relates particularly to an apparatus which covers the socket portion of a trailer hitch to deny access of the ball portion of the hitch to prevent the unauthorized movement of the trailer.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of locking arrangements for covering the socket of conventional ball and socket type trailer hitch to deny access by the trailer hitch ball and therefore to prevent the unauthorized use of the trailer. These devices generally require either plural separate adjusting or locking parts and are difficult to attach and remove in that the adjustment is usually made from the underside of the trailer hitch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,110 to Foote, a set screw is adjusted by a separate tool to attach or remove the device with an access hole for the tool opened and closed by a key. This adjustment must be made from the underside of the trailer hitch which is a particularly difficult operation during inclement weather and at night. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,546, Longenecker, a separate padlock is used to secure the device to the hitch after the device has been placed over the hitch. These patents are representative of the prior art in that a separate lock or tool is required.
No prior art known to me provides the combination of attributes of the present invention, namely, a locking connection of a unitary device to the hitch by sliding the device over the hitch and removal permitted by the use of a key only.